What if MCR didn't exist?
by x-punk-princess-x3
Summary: This is a frerard were MCR hasnt been formed and the band members have chosen different paths in life but when Frank and Gerard get it together thats when the party begins! I dont own MCR this story is fictional and mine! read and review plz xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**What if MCR didn't exist?**

**A Frerard story were MCR never got formed and the members have pursued different careers. Then Frank and Gerard finally meet and the fireworks begin! **

**Please note that, the characters of Gerard and Frank are only loosely based on Gerard Way and Frank Iero so this story isn't really about them personally!**

**Gerard's POV**

**Dream sequence:**

There I was in this huge green meadow and in the distance I could see strong oak trees bordering the meadow. I found myself on a beautiful black stallion… NAKED!!! And I wasn't alone there was a man who I couldn't help but think was even more beautiful than the meadow we were in; he had his hair dyed black and red which suited him so perfectly, my eyes were drawn to his lips with a lip ring in on corner of his mouth and he had so many gorgeous tattoos but the most attractive one to me was a tattoo of a scorpion on his neck. The most intriguing part was I had no idea who he was and the was so terribly frustrating to me!

Who _is_ this mystery man?

Then I wake to find myself back in reality, in my bedroom with most of the bed sheets on the floor. So it looks like I wasn't to still in my sleep, i guess the plus point the that could be no-one could mistake me for the dead- what lovely, heart warming thoughts I have when i first wake up!

I find myself staring out the long window that take up the whole of the wall to the right of my bed, the sun is streaming through, it's going to be a perfect day in California although not quite perfect when you want to use that day so write a dark section of your comic book series! I should probably mention who I am. I'm Gerard Way writer of the Umbrella Academy, originally from New Jersey but now living it up in sunny California, where anyone who thinks they're something bitches about the so-called-friends who they just use to work their way up the social listings.

At those thought my live-in housemaid Maria comes in to start her daily cleaning routine, God knows if I didn't have Maria this place would never be clean and after 3 years I've got used to her coming into my bedroom in the mornings she even has a cup of coffee with her today, she really goes above and beyond when it comes to her job and sometimes I could swear she would give me these funny looks almost like she's checking me out, but then I tell myself not to be so vain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frank's POV**

_Mr. Iero,_

_We would like to notify you that your band _LeatherMouth_ are nominated for:_

_Best Live Act _

_Best American Act_

_So we would like to invite you to come to the Scream Awards show and if you would like could you and your fellow band members perform on the night as well_

_Yours Sincerely_

_B. Bryar._

Well invited back again, things really are looking up and they all said I'd never make it when I was in high school. Well look at me now and look at the burgers you're flipping!

I know slightly cruel but some of those people really do deserve the hand they got in life. Others unlike poor Maria Jacobs I heard she was still after some bloke name Gerald or Gerry or something anyway, I heard he made it in comics or whatever and she went to work for him and he never noticed all the times she tried to get his attention I mean will she ever learn, it was a school girl crush and you _have_ to move on like your 23 years old for crying out loud!

So I guess I better call the guys and tell it's back to practises in my house this weekend which is fine by me, I love to play, it's literally my life.

**Gerard's POV**

_Mr. Way,_

_We would like to notify you that your comic book _The Umbrella Academy _has been nominated for:_

_Best American Comic_

_So wed would like to invite you to the Scream Awards show and also to ask you if you would like to present the award of Best American Act._

_Yours Sincerely _

_B. Bryar._

"Oh, Maria before you go-" I started to say.

Then she cut in very excitedly "Yes!" and she was suddenly smiling which I was happy to see because she just seemed kinda down lately.

"Well, I was just gonna say thanks 'cause I don't think I actually tell how much I appreciate what you do for me."

"It's no probs Gee, really" and I could swear she was batting her eyelashes at me but hopefully it was something in her eye because I really don't feel that way about her and even more surprising since _when_ did she call me "_Gee_" she was giving me _pet names!_

And with that she left me alone to write and draw playing the Misfits as loud as the speakers would let me go.

I have to be jumping to all the wrong conclusions but she does know I don't like her like _that_ doesn't she?


	3. Chapter 3

**So far my chapters have been pretty short so I'll try making this one a little bit longer. Oh and please review because I'm open to suggestions. **

**Gerard's POV**

After a few hours hard graft I got the sketches for 3 new characters and a few good storyboards that I'll run past Scott the editor or more like my "comic buddy" and then my cell began to ring.

"Hey bro, its Mikey," and down the line came one of my favourite people in the world, even though he's my little brother we always got on really well and there seemed to be some connection between us and I'm not talking about our blood like we were always on the same page.

"Hi, so did DC take you on with your ideas for Batman?" I had got Mikey hooked up with some of my friends who worked in DC and he was in a meeting with them this afternoon trying to pitch it.

"Well they said it wouldn't really work and they had another writer after batman so… maybe next time or goodness knows I might end up back in Barnes and Nobles." Aw what the fuck?! I read that story and thought it was kickass why the hell had the said no!

"Mikey I'm so sorry… I'm gonna have to have some words with those shits!" I was fuming I could barely contain myself.

"Umm… Gerard I was joking, they loved it, you were right so there's no need to freak, like I appreciate that you feel so strongly that you wanna protect your lil bro but you know I could of taken care of things so promise me you will stop being such a worry wart. I mean you're nearly as bad as mom." He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke and I just had to join him he was right he was a grown man after all!

"OK kidder so what's life like up in good old New Jersey then? It feels like so long since I've been home."

"Well what can I say, it's cold and there's like 3 feet of snow out on the lawn and it's feels like so long to you because it _has _been a long time! Like we all miss you and I'm sure dad will have forgiven you for kissing his boss' son, I mean you were really drunk and he can be happy in the fact that you don't drink anymore. Anyway it doesn't seem to have scarred Ray like he got married a few months back and she's a really nice girl."

"Look try as you might I don't think he'll forgive me, like he nearly lost his job because I got so drunk and we haven't spoken in so long but I do miss you guys y'know."

"Yeah I miss you too. Well on a brighter note I heard you and your comic book got a little nomination… congrats you really deserve it after all the hard work you put in! So who are you taking as you plus one?"

"I dunno I haven't actually given it much thought really…" and I tried to think who I could bring with me well I'd need to ask someone soon because I only had a week and a half.

"How about your woman, Maria, she seems to hang on your every word. Like you guys seem pretty close y'know." I knew exactly what he was hinting at but asking her wasn't such a bad idea, it might stop girls sending me underwear to sign and you haven't seen the size of some of those knickers. I'm not trying to be rude or anything it's just scary.

"Well that's not such a bad idea, it might get her out of the little rut she's been in lately you're a genius! Gotta go talk to ya later bro."

So with that I hung up the phone not even waiting for him to say bye.

So after that I went running down the stairs and there in the large open plan kitchen which was linked onto the lounge was Maria making us omelettes for lunch and let me tell you the smelt so fucking amazing!

"Hey Maria, umm well I was wondering, you know the way I got invited to the Scream Awards and you seem like you're really into that thing I wanted to ask you if you would be my plus one?"

And I swear she fully ran at me like a torpedo and put her arms around my neck and was like "YES. YES. YES DEFINITELY. Umm sorry about that but I think you know my answer." At which she blushed crimson and we both couldn't help but laugh at her.

I was doing the right thing wasn't I?

**Frank's POV**

Well we had spent the past few days polishing up any rough edges and I think we are pretty good and ready to take on the world that's the feeling this band always gives me. We've even gone all out and we've got matching suits like how hardcore is that!

I don't know why but I'm more excited than usual about this awards ceremony and I've been to quite a few already, not trying to blow my own trumpet here, but I just have a feeling that I'm going to be getting more than a music award. Although what that is I have no idea.

Well I guess I'm just gonna have to wait and see, that's how I stopped myself thinking too much about it as I made my coffee. I actually don't know how people lived life without coffee.

I better give Simon a call to see if he wants to be my plus one because I just broke up with my recent girlfriend and we've be friends for like ever. For some reason me and girls never seem to mix, they like my appearance but then they just get bored I wonder what's up with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I think it mite be going a little slow but my two main characters are about to meet… Please review if you have any suggestions.**

**Frank's POV**

Well here we go, Simon agreed to come with us tonight so there's all six of up cramped up in a slightly too small mini-van. When I had said we'd made it I didn't mean we could afford a limo but we haven't been in the public view that long, so in a short space of time we've done pretty fucking well. We have to all go up the red carpet, get pictures taken by people from all different magazines, find our table then go back stage to get ready to perform because we are going to be the opening act.

So we all jumped out the right hand side door and the screams of teenage girls came at us like a hurricane, the adrenaline rush from that _never_ gets old. Here we go it's all us and no-one else.

"Frankie marry _meeee_!!!!" someone screeched and I looked around at the guys they were in stitches and Simon came up to me as he must have seen how mortified I was.

"Come on Frank chill, it's not your fault your hot," he just smirk at me trying to hold in his laughter but I knew he was laughing so much inside at his own little jibe at me.

It took like 10 minutes to get through all the photographers and interviewers. I really couldn't be bothered with them tonight and I normally have pretty good patience with people but I just wanted to see someone else but _who?!_

I need a coffee or maybe a beer but I want to be totally sober for the performance it's just my little thing so I'll stick to coffee. Right we better get the instruments sound checked it's better to focus on that, maybe it's just nerves but it's not like I haven't done any of this before.

**Gerard's POV**

Oh my god, can she not sit still? It's like she's got ants in her pants! Well I suppose this is the first awards ceremony she's ever been to so it's new to her and she took like an hour of thanking me for the red and black dress I bought her and for me paying for her to have her hair done.

"How long until we arrive?" I had to ask Harry the driver of the black limo I'd booked.

"Only about 5 minutes Mr. Way, sir." Came his very formal reply.

"Ok thanks." I never liked doing things to formal it made me feel like I was acting like some big shot but if I did that I would probably end up hating myself never mind other people hating me.

Finally we're here I think I need some breathing space from Skippy here! Time for photographers and interviewers. Who, it just hit me, are going to that Maria is my girlfriend! Shit!

Well no time to go back now, oh why didn't I ask Mikey a _lot_ less confusing!

**Frank's POV**

"Right guys here's are big chance to show the world we're here to kickass, so go out there do your best and all that shit. If one person fucks up we all go down together. There's no 'I' in team but there is a 'me' just kidding people." And we were all laughing as the light went out.

The voice over went "Welcome the Scream Awards live in New York City, here to open for you specially from our neighbouring New Jersey it's LEATHERMOUTH!"

So we all run on stage and we're all on fire tonight and we have this crowd on their feet!

"Yeah suck on _that_ bitches" I shouted to the crowd.

**Gerard's POV**

"OMG, OMG, it's Frank from high school he was right he did make it!" screamed Maria.

"What you _know _him!" I couldn't believe it _she _knew the man of my dreams better than I did.

"Yeah we went to school together and we have lived beside each other since we were in diapers. He's awesome like he always stuck up for what he believed in he even got in a fight with the jock who said the Misfits were shit and guess what he never said it again! Frank completely broke his nose in front of the whole school."

"Cool, maybe I'll get to meet him tonight."

"Yeah I could introduce him to you if you take me back stage."

"Sure it's a deal then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is the chapter you've been waiting for… they're about to meet!!! Please review this is my first fanfiction so if anyone has any pointers I'd love to hear them.**

**Gerard's POV**

So my mystery man was Frank Iero all the way from little New Jersey. I wish I would have run into him back then and we could probably have talked about music because this guy's lyrics are genius! And… he likes the Misfits, I think I like him very much already.

He sort of seems like he wants to conquer the world to get back at someone or something like he has a lot of pent up anger that he needs to let out. But also looks like he's got something missing that a part of him isn't there, that it's either went missing or hasn't been found yet.

Part of me however strange this sounds wants to run up on that stage to put my arms tight around his waist like I owed him and the part that freaked me out the most was I wanted to kiss him!!! I mean no shit this was weird right?

Then LeatherMouth's set was over!!! No my lil Frank please don't go!!! Whoa did I just think that? I must have had my drink spiked because I don't take alcohol anymore or drugs but it's like he has this draw to me I just want him… Oh my god I _want_ him!!!

I feel like a stupid teenage girl falling for the sexy rock star! What is _happening_ to me? I'm not _gay_ am I? No I'm _not _gay!

_Oh shit I'm gay for the mystery naked rock star on the horse with me!_

**Frank's POV**

"Aw shit guys that was awesome!"

"Totally! Now all we have to do is win these awards and I'd say that would be a perfect outing for us, don't ya think?"

Then Simon came up to me, "Pretty awesome, it's been quite a while since I've got to see you perform and _that_ was so totally worth the wait mate."

"Thanks, it's just felt I was missing something for a while and I just have a feeling about to night, like fate has taken my hand and it's taken me somewhere new."

"I didn't know you were into that philosophical shit!" To which we both laughed.

"Nope don't stick me in the mad house yet mate!"

"Well we should get to our table now so you can prepare yourself to get this award!"

"Don't be so cocky, like you never know."

"Yeah want did you do with the Frank I actually know, is he up in your space ship?"

"Sure you're hilarious let's get you on stage." I said with as much sarcasm as I had on my at that point.

**Gerard's POV**

"And here to present the next award of Best American Act is Gerard Way!!!"

And the crowd actually erupted! That was one thing seemed to give a little thrill like it felt right being on stage… weird.

"Well, hey guys, hope you're all enjoying yourselves! OK the nominations for Best American Act are"-Dramatic Pause-"LeatherMouth, Kill Hannah, Mindless Self Indulgence and Madina Lake! And… the winner is… LEATHERMOUTH!!!"

The band are all up on their feet running towards the stage with big grins on their faces. Aw and look at Frank now he does has have pretty smile- ah think straight thoughts he's probably _not_ gay like all the girl love him so how could he be!

"Congrats guys, you really deserve this after the set you played."

**Frank's POV**

"Thanks man," he actually seemed like genuinely meant what he said. "Well we'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who voted and for those who stood by us from the start, we will love you all forever and to those who said _I_ was stupid to think I'd get anywhere well Frida, Roberta how are your minimum wage burger flipping jobs! Thank you everyone. So long and Goodnight!"

Then we all went backstage and there was Maria from school! Oh my God he was the guy she was after all this time! And strangely I can understand why!

"Frankie! Oh my, it's so good to see you! Congratulations I knew you would make it you were just so damn sure!" and with that she had her arms around my neck hugging me tight and I hugged her back. Yeah the 'hardcore rock star' missed her a lot! "Oh and this is Gerard, he's my boss and the reason I'm here. Gerard this is Frank Iero."

"Hey Gerard nice to meet ya," and at that point Simon came up to me, "And guys this is Simon, Simon this is Maria and Gerard."

"Hey, nice dress Maria!" and he gave her his 'sexy smile' I had to hold back a huge cackle but I wonder if this Gerard actually asked her out.

"Thanks, Gerard bought it for me to come here." She was actually blushing! So I guess he hadn't so I guess someone might be getting lucky tonight, lucky fucker!

"Do you wanna come get a drink with me because I'd love to get to know a girl as pretty as yourself!" and there it was that blush amazingly able to find deeper shades of crimson! Classic!

So it was just me and Gerard… alone. And some part of that seemed to make me very happy indeed.

**Gerard's POV**

Wow alone with Frank…

I'm glad Maria has found someone else now I just hope he doesn't hurt her, well he's a friend of Frank so he should be ok shouldn't he?

"Yeah Simon could never resist a pretty face. I'm glad to see she's happy. So what line of business are you in?"

"I'm in comics; I've got a series called the Umbrella Academy out."

"Cool."

And we made small talk for like half an hour when Frank went…

"I just wanna try something; you can hurl abuse at me if this doesn't work or whatever."

And with that I was in Frank's arm with his beautiful lips pressed firmly against mine. Then his tongue danced alone my lower lip -what a tease! - But I allowed him in. How _could_ I deny him!

Then he broke off and that really bummed me out!

"Test over and you past," and then he whisper in my ear "honey."

And the he left me smiling like a complete tard!

But he was sooooo worth it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Well they've finally met and I'll try taking things up a notch. So please review and enjoy. This is dedicated to ****xVampireLoveBitesx**** love ya!**

**Gerard's POV**

Oh my word, that has to be one of the best experiences in my life! I can't believe out of all the gorgeous teenage girls he could have had he chose me!!! Wait a minute he said I passed but passed what? Did he want to prove I was gay to embarrass me or to see if it was ok for him to like me?

"Umm… Gerard? Hello, are you in there?" I turned around and there was Maria tapping me on the shoulder with Simon holding her by the waist.

"Uh-huh. What's up?"

"Well I was just gonna ask if it was ok if I went back home with Simon 'cause you would be ok getting back on your own. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, sure you guys have fun."

Then Simon pipes up, looking down at Maria not at me, "don't worry we will," and I could see his little smirk and Maria just blushed and giggled like a little school-girl. Well looks like I'm out of the picture there which is good it means I don't have to hurt her if I tell her I'm gay for Frank. Who- wait a minute- is one of her childhood friends, this is gonna get awkward!

"Bye guys."

"See ya later Gee!"

Well I'm glad she's happy again but getting my man won't be so easy he has the pick of anyone on this planet he's so freaking beautiful!!!

So I start to walk out to get a taxi back to the hotel and then I'll be back on a plane in a week. Suppose while I'm in neighbouring New York I could go visit home, try patch things up with dad and to see mom and Mikey. Like I really did miss them!

I was out on the street now the cold night air flowing through my hair. I called out "TAXI!" and as I was getting into the Yellow Cab and about to close the door someone stopped me closing it and all I could think of was, oh shit I'm gonna get robbed, how I _love _New York!

Then I heard "is it ok if I share a ride with you Gerard?"

And I turn around and it's Frank and here I am smiling like a complete and utter tard._ AGAIN_!

"Yeah, sure. Where're you heading?"

"Crystal Gate Hotel. What about you?"

"Yeah same, how weird is that?"

**Frank's POV**

"Uh yeah very." Only thing he doesn't know is I don't have a room there, Simon found out from Maria where Gerard was staying and he told me because he can read my face better than he can read a book for three-year-olds! He didn't use Maria at all the bonus for him getting that piece of information was that he really liked her.

It took like twenty minutes for us to get to the hotel and in that time I found out that we had a lot in common it was almost like we were twins! Only we don't have the same mother obviously.

When we got to the lobby I thought he was gonna ask what room I was in and then I would have to tell him the truth. I was actually shitting a brick like what if he thought I was a weird stalker! Not good but I just wanted to be with him is that a crime?!

But instead he asked, "Do you wanna come up to my room for some coffee?"

To which I eagerly replied "Yeah, totally!" maybe I was a little too eager. I even had to look down at my pants (discreetly of course!) to check my little man down there was behaving of not! That would have been embarrassing in the middle of a lobby!

"Awesome." And he smiled the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen in the universe, I mean forget the stars I have Gerard Way! I just had to smile back and I couldn't care less if I looked like a spaz or not!

**Gerard's POV**

OMG, Frank's coming up to _my _room._ MINE_!!! OK I sound like a pervert now! But I don't care!

When we got to my room, which it suddenly occurred was rather ironic it was 666, hmm I wonder what's gonna go on in this room?

GERARD STOP BEING A PERVERT!!!

"Hey umm Frank. Y'know the way you got to test something back in the studio. Well I'd like to try something out, if you'd let me of course."

**Frank's POV**

Ah! Gerard Way wants to test something on me!!! Please be something sexy, PLEASE be something VERY sexy. Well everything to do with Gerard was sexy so… and then I realised I'd stopped breathing for a bit.

_Breathe Frankie, breathe!_

"Yeah sure, knock yourself out." And he gave me another dazzling, heart-stopping smile. Not good when you need to actually keep checking you're breathing!

**Gerard's POV**

Right here we go Gerard whatever you do, don't fuck this up!

So I started by going and putting my arms firmly around his waist, haha no escape now my sexy little friend! And then I pressed my lips firmly on his, kissing him like there was no tomorrow because I didn't know whether or not he would push me away. But to my surprise he grasped the hair on the back of my head and pulled my body closer (if that was even possible) and he was kissing back with such furious passion. Nothing could separate us now not anything man could throw at us.

Then I could swear I could feel something hard on my thigh, so he was having a good time too, always good to know.

I brought my hands up from his waist when I was sure he wasn't going to run for it and start taking off his jacket, then once that was off it was on to the buttons of his shirt one by one. And when I had his chest showing I was kissing along his collarbones but still taking off buttons.

I hadn't noticed but we had back into the bed and so we both feel onto it. Somehow then frank had me on my back and he was on top straddling my body and he was now undoing my buttons and following down after them with kisses, further and further until he was right down at my pants!

Then he was back up at my mouth kissing me again, his tongue playing with my lower lip but he knew he was getting in there he wasn't even really asking me, he was commanding which I found very sexual!

Then he was working his way down my chest with kisses but this time he didn't stop at my pants. He slowly unbuttoned them at the waist band and teased down the zip with his teeth.

"Oh God, you are a tease!" I couldn't help but moan and I could hear his chuckles of pleasure.

"AAAHH!!!" I heard a scream from the doorway, shit it must be Maria!

Frank leapt off me and off the bed, I felt like someone letting all the air out of a balloon.

"Look M breathe it's not so bad," Frank tried to reason with her but it just made the tears run down her cheeks faster.

"I HATE YOU, _I_ _HATE BOTH OF YOU! _I thought you were my friend Frank and _you all high and fucking _mighty Gerard Way to think I used to love you for all those years but you just used me to get in my friend's pants! Well I resign as you maid when we get back I'll pack my stuff and move out. Simon said I could stay with him!"

I got up to put my hand on her shoulder and was like "Maria I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this really"

"Oh just leave me alone you gay faggot!" and with that she stormed out the door… shit!

"I better go; I don't think it would be right to carry on our test at least not tonight. See ya around." And with that I was alone in my room and I just let myself flop on the bed. I had just been thinking I wouldn't have a lonely night tonight, but oh how wrong was I?


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know some people are thinking they don't like Maria now but don't worry she was just a little bit shocked and slightly heart-broken and I have a few ideas for her! Please review. **

**Maria's POV**

Oh my God, Oh my, that didn't happen did it? I wish I never said to Simon that I wanted to check on Gee or to get my stuff! Maybe I should go back I was shocked I didn't to through abuse at him! I've been waiting for him since the 8th grade! Oh I hope I didn't hurt him but I can't go back now. I'll… I'll call him… tomorrow! Yeah that's it!

"Maria?! What happened to you? Did someone attack you, tell me?!" and with that Simon ran across the lobby to hold me in his arms and I just couldn't speak, I was sobbing uncontrollably into his strong chest. His strong arms around me, protecting me from the world.

_What had I done?_

**Gerard's POV**

Well Gerard you knew it was gonna be awkward to tell her but I never wanted her to find out like this, it was wrong and I didn't really use her. If it wasn't for me taking her backstage she wouldn't have meet Simon so y'know cut me some slack!

Then Frank had to go, I had never felt more alive! It was like the part of him that I had seen missing from him on stage was in me and the missing part that I had felt for so long was in him. But now have our pieces been torn apart? Were we just to have one night together? It can't be I just won't allow it! I can't!

**Frank's POV**

Shit just my luck was all I could think as I got into a taxi how couldn't I have seen that coming. Like M coming back I mean. I can't even imagine how hurt she must feel because she had been pining for Gerard all those years and I just jumped the queue in a way. But I don't part off me doesn't completely care about her (I know sounds awful!) but I felt more like myself somehow with Gerard like I had known him forever and that he took away all my questions. He filled all my empty spaces!

I felt like now that I had tasted perfection that I no longer wanted it at all but I _needed_ it! He had to be in my future one way or the other!

**---The Next Morning---**

**Gerard's POV**

"Oh shit- what?!" my cell was vibrating in my pocket as I was still wearing my clothes from last night. I only person I wanted to take my clothes off last night obviously wasn't me so I decided that I couldn't be bothered to finish the job.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Gee, it's me Maria. Look I'm sorry about last night, I guess I overreacted a little but just so you know it hurt but I swear I would never want to hurt you. So I've decided it would still be best if I moved out, Simon said I could move in with him."

"Look Maria you know you don't have to do this"

"No, Gee you know that I have to! And I'd like to say before I go that I give you guys my blessing. I love you both and I couldn't hurt either of you to maybe in time we'll get over this hurdle."

"Thank you and I love you too as a friend though"

"Of course."

"Well you be careful in this big bad world!" and for the first time in the whole conversation she laughed.

"Same to you!"

Now only if Frank would come back, my little Frankie needed to finish the test. I don't want it to fail like this, I need to pass again. _Gerard this is not an exam here it is your love life!_

**Frank's POV**

The morning sun was shining in through my tiny window in the apartment I stayed in alone. I was never any good at sharing rooms with people; I was just a little bit too messy. But there's one person in this world who I would want to share my room and my bed with… _Gerard Arthur Way!_

So at that I was like "Maria I'm so but aw just fuck it! Gerard I love you!"

And with that I through on my skinny jeans and a black jacket. I called to the thin air "I'm coming baby!"

So I ran out onto the street, up alleyways until I reached the centre of Belleville were I could get a taxi. I had to push a business out of the doorway of a taxi and I was like "my need is greater, trust me!"

I closed the door and told the driver to step on it to the hotel but I could still hear the guy shouting after me, "You fucking bastard can't you wait for your own god damn taxi some of us actually work you lazy fucking slob!!!" and the more he shouted in vain the most I laughed. Hilarious!

In the rush hour traffic of New York it took me over an hour to get to the hotel and I don't know why they call it rush hour, like you're stuck in queues for what feels like forever not moving, to me to rush means to move fast!

So I throw in the driver's window a twenty which I know won't cover it and sprint up the steps before he could call me back. Up the white marble stairs and through the glass revolving doors. I skidded across the lobby's immaculate floor and straight into the elevator. My Gee was on the fifth floor, _oh hurry up you shit-ass elevator!!!_

Right room 666, oh fuck why did he have to be at the far end of this freaking corridor!

"Gerard Arthur Way get your sexy ass out here NOW! I need you! And you have a test to finish!"

**Gerard's POV**

Frankie?!

I ran to me door and running up the corridor I could see my little sex god.

"Frank?! What are you…?" I didn't even get to finish my question because Frank had his lips firmly on my lips with his hands holding onto the hair on the back of my head. So as we walked backwards into the room Frank kicked the door behind him to give us so privacy…

"So where _were_ we before we were interrupted?" he asked in a voice that was so sexy you could get high on it!

"Well… I believe you had undone my shirt buttons, kissed your way down and oh yeas I remember you were about to take down my zipper with your teeth." And so I gave him a little smirk, if he was gonna be a tease so could I!


	8. Chapter 8

**I had some people who weren't totally happy with were I stopped last time because they thought I was going to leave out a **_**very**_** important part but Katie don't worry! I'll do my best for you guys, Enjoy!**

**Gerard's POV**

"Well then I best start from the top and… work me way _down…_very,_ very slowly!_" and so my sex god began his "test" by as he said slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

His mouth was on my lips the whole time, and then he started slipping of the shirt and pushed me backwards onto the bed. His mouth started to stray down my neck, kissing over my right collarbone all the way back along his line and over the left side! _Oh my GOD, pure fucking bliss!_

"Uh Frankie, I think you're going slower this time."

"Well, I want you to really appreciate this so when you get it, you'll be more excited than a six year old on Christmas Day." I say him smirk just mere fractions of an inch above my chest.

After his little promise he was straight into kissing his way down my torso and every so often he strayed off his straight path down. He kissed to the left the back to the centre and the over to the right and back to the centre to continue his way down. This pattern kept emerging until I felt his beautiful tongue swirl around my naval.

After what felt like the most pleasurable forever _ever!_

His teeth were now finally taking down my zipper. The one problem with skinny jeans, it's a little bit of a close squeeze when your member was a hard as mine let me tell you!

I was actually trembling with excitement and I swear Frank must practise taking off skinny jeans because he managed to just slide them off and he was on to my boxers!!!

"Hmm… I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for this…" he says as he brings himself up my body so the he is now straddling me and with another cheeky smile he's back to kissing my mouth and licking my lower lip commanding enter.

The lower lip thing had become our new code I guess, instead of being up to scratch you were up to lick. And there was just something about that I just loved or maybe that was just because it was Frank.

Now we seem to have also developed a game with our tongues as they dance together in perfect harmony like a well rehearsed dance routine.

I was pulling his head closer to mine as I was holding on to his hair so if anyone came through the door this time they'd know that I wasn't gonna let go. Maybe we should put a do not disturb sign up, well there's always a next time. And with that thought I smiled even more into our kiss.

**Frank's POV**

Should I or should I not stop teasing him? Well it feels like he's enjoying himself that's always good to know! Oh what the heck the suspense was driving me insane… hmm maybe on the night I met Gerard that was why I felt compelled to shout out "suck on that bitches" 'cause I really do wanna suck on Mr Way's downstairs!

And so I make a quicker route down his perfectly chiselled chest, u could feel his long fingers glide through my hair. I got to his boxers again and slide them down his waist, although it took a little bit more fiddling to get them over his member. To which I could stop myself saying,

"Well, looks like someone's happy."

And I could see that beautiful smile on his face that could melt the polar ice caps faster than the so-called global warming shit!

"If you were me you would be very happy!"

"What, so I'd have to do all the work?"

"Looks like it, you better get to work then my lil sex slave"

"YES, _sir…_!"

And we were both giggling as I took his swollen little man in my mouth and I made a slow journey down the length of it allowing my lower set of teeth to lightly skim past the underside. I could hear his moans of pleasure and the keep getting louder and louder as I got into a more steady rhythm of ups and downs. Ins and outs. This may have been the first time for both of us so I wanted to make sure when we were both old and decrepit, Gerard could go to me do you remember the first proper time we got it together…

Oh God I'm glad we aren't in Germany because I heard a rumour that they have noise police and we would sure as hell be arrested but the volume of the noises Gerard is making.

Then I realised my mouth was completely packed full of his come and I had to try and slip his dick out of my mouth with as much grace and dignity as I could muster. I other words not to dribble like a two-year-old! But of course that didn't work as I noticed Gerard was laughing at me when he had sat up.

Clearing his throat he said, "Well you might wanna wipe your chin there," he was smiling from ear to ear.

So I decided to go to his little bathroom and borrow some mouth wash and shock him with minty fresh breath when I run in and snog the face of that guy!

**Gerard's POV**

Oh fuck that was good! I just hope there were no children that could hear that because there is no way in hell that the noises I was making would be child friendly!

Then next thing I knew Frankie had sprinted out of the bathroom and jumped on me so he was straddling me. His mouth pressed firmly on mine. That was probably the best surprise anyone could get, Frank Iero jumping you, yep that definitely has a very sexual ring to it.

Then to my disappointment he took his lips of mine without the command to let his tongue in, what's brought this on?

"Gee, I fucking love you man!"

But he didn't allow me to reply as his lips were back on mine commanding entrance into my mouth for his tongue. Oh yeah back to basics…

It felt like we had been there for a very pleasurable forever when Frank suggested we should go get something to eat so we would have energy for _later_. Oh always thinking ahead is my lil Frankie…


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy, and review!**

**Gerard's POV**

After me and Frankie got back from lunch in the big apple, we were back in the hotel on the bed again. Only difference being that I'm on top.

My lips pressing down on Frank's firm, smooth lips and his arms hugging me tightly around the waist like he was never going to let me go. We had our own little world and no-one else was allowed in, we would keep each other safe and warm at night.

But as everything was going so perfectly there was a loud knocking at the door. Shit we forgot to put the "Do Not Disturb" sign up maybe we were making too much noise earlier?

Then I heard, "Gerard, Frankie! It's me Maria and Simon's with me. Let us in it's an emergency!" a strong panic was evident in her voice, what on earth is going on?

So I reluctantly got off Frankie and went to open the door, Maria and Simon wasted no time in bursting in quickly and shutting the door firmly behind them, then placing the latch across.

"Gee, it's awful and it's wrong but have you seen the news today?"

Why was she asking me what I had watched because I had much better things to do (or rather people to do) so I was quite perplexed at her asking me this. "No… I haven't been watching the news, why?"

"It's just… it's…it…" it was like she was trying to say something not even she wanted to hear, so now I was worried.

Then Simon managed to tell us what was going on but he looked more at Frank rather than me. "Look mate, I'm so sorry. But the new law which is being implemented _today_ completely bans gay relationships…it's those shit ass politicians actually they don't have a clue! Anyway the point is anyone caught to be gay will be…oh shit… put in the electric chair!"

I looked over at Frank and he looked how I felt, bewildered, shocked, terrified and angry. How can they just stop someone loving someone else! How, why?

Maria had completely broken down in tears and she would probably be on the floor if Simon wasn't holding her up by the waist.

"If someone reports you the feds will be all over your asses before you could say 'I love dicks' it's actually that bad! Three people have been killed already because of it, it really disgusts me!"

And finally Frank spoke, "Not killed, murdered. Those three people were murdered and their deaths will never be brought to justice, _never_."

I nodded in my agreement and went over onto the bed so I could sit beside Frank and as I did he put his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and as he did he whispered in my ear, "I'm never gonna let go of you, I promise."

So in return I kissed him on the cheek, it looks like we're gonna have to be pretty quiet next time we wanna have fun and _definitely_ put the 'do not disturb' sign up! Aw shit life just couldn't be easy could it?!

**Frank's POV**

Those stupid fucking, shit ass, bastards that we call fucking politicians! Greater good! Stupid bullshitting homophobes! Oh I could just stick them in a fucking electric chair alright oh fuck yeah! Ah shit I really gotta get help with this potty mouth, maybe it's tourettes?

I just hate it when people just impose on your life to try and make it better when in fact they are just making it worse! It doesn't matter who you vote into office they all seem to end up being assholes!

"Frankie? Breathe… please honey." Gerard had a really worried expression on his face like he didn't know what to do anymore, then I realised what he actually meant by breathe, I wasn't doing it anymore. So I had to fill lungs with it so my body could do as it pleased.

"Right so what can we do?" I asked to try and see if Simon or Maria knew a way around this mess like a state that wasn't gonna have the same punishment.

"The only way not to get put in that chair is not to be gay, sorry."

"So we're fucked… that's it you can't come out of the closet we have to stay hidden fan-fucking-tastic!" I couldn't contain it within myself anymore and I wasn't lashing out at Simon really it was just all this pent up rage!

**Gerard's POV**

Well this has really riled Frank but I agree that was a really low blow. So our very lives are in danger because of love, I could hack that in a book but it isn't the greatest thing to really happen, I'd rather skip to the happily ever after part personally.

Fuck! That guy Ray Toro who I accidently kissed at that party when I was really drunk, he might report me! SHIT!!!

"OK all we have to do is keep a low profile and we'll be fine," I thought I would try and venture out to see if I could find any positives in this sea of negatives but of course I was clutching at straws.

Our happiness was so short lived it was so desperately unfair. All I wanted was to be with me little Frankie and they couldn't even give me that one piece of happiness!

But we'll get through this we have to, we got to! We _are_ gonna make it I can feel it and I want it so bad.

We'll show 'em all a thing or two that they will _never _forget!


	10. Chapter 10

**Gerard's POV**

"Well I better get this one home before anyone gets suspicious." And Simon gestured to Maria and then to me and Frank, "don't worry keep you heads down and it'll be fine."

"Yeah, sure."

Then I don't know where it came from but I just came out with, "Yeah sure this shit's easy peasy pumpkin peasy, pumpkin pie motherfucker!"

"See ya around and good luck" Simon said to us as he unbolted the door stilling holding Maria who was still sobbing into his chest.

Once they had left Frank began to climb up on top of me so that he was now straddling me. His face came slowly and meaningful to mine, lowering his lips down onto my soft and gently, pure and loving. His hands came to grasp the hair on the back of my head and my hands drifted from my sides to go up Frank's back. We spent so long in that embrace but it was different than anything we had done before. There were no flirtatious sex games it was a statement that we couldn't be parted by anything, that we are essentially one person.

Then we heard shouts from next door and a door being smashed down. "Get out NOW faggots, we know you're here Way!"

"Frank we gotta get outta here; come on there's a fire escape two doors down."

And with that we both bolted out the door and turned right down the corridor. We sprinted down three flights of metal stairs to an alleyway at the side of the hotel. In the alleyway we found a drunken man in his late forties or so and beside his a black Ducati motorcycle with the keys in the ignition. Frank jumped on the back of it without any pause for thought.

"Get on Gerard, my dad used to let me borrow his when I was younger. They just didn't ever give me a license." And even though our situation couldn't be more stressful, Frankie still manages to gives me a dazzling smile with was probably to entice me onto the bike with him.

So I got on the back and Frank started the bike almost immediately with one swift, professional stamp down on the lever at the side of it and he revved up the engine and had us fly out the alleyway and hurtling towards the freeway.

Ok I can sorta see now why Frank got his license, it's no because he's a bad driver, oh dear no, he is absolutely immense but I don't think I driving instructor would be looking for brilliant handling abilities in excess of 100 miles per hour! So my guess would be that Frank was turned down for dangerous driving.

Yet another car horn blares at us as our bike cuts across its lane, so close to it I thought we were gonna crash. Swooping from lane to lane getting and then I heard the noise we had been dreading. Police sirens. They had found us.

So we would be going down for grand theft auto so that would have been a few years in jail but also for being gay which it as of the newly implemented law, the death penalty.

We fly off the freeway into the exit taking us onto the interstate but where is Frank going. The only common sign I've been able to catch glimpses of has been ones for the airport. But we are now wanted men, how can we take a plane out of here? Oh come on Gerard just believe in Frankie, he said he wouldn't let go so why should you?

Then my suspicions were confirmed after another five minutes of weaving through cars, trucks and taxis, we were heading into the airport. The plus point was the cops had got stuck behind us in the rush hour traffic, nobody could move to let them past to us while we had the abilities of weaving between vehicles and of course Frank.

When we arrived at the glass front doors we jumped off the bike leaving it there with security guards shouting at us as we sprinted through the doors. Frank led us up to the check-in desk for Delta airways. Right how are we gonna do this?

We approached two girls in their delta uniforms and I noticed one of them who had dark brown hair was grinning at Frank and looked almost like she was hyperventilating; her eyes were almost bulging out of her sockets. The other had blonde hair and looked a lot calmer than the other but none the less excited. Then when I came into their view as well I could see them both draw in another breath like they couldn't believe who they were seeing. I could understand that with Frank, he is after all the rock star, but me I'm just a comic book writer plus I'm gay. That could factor some relationship choices.

Frank was at the counter first, "well hello, ladies. I was wondering if you would happen to have any spare plane tickets to take me and my good _friend_ to somewhere in the UK, like surprise me with where."

The blonde one caught her breath first and answered "well we have two free seats in business class to London at £1579 and two free tickets to Belfast at £659"

"Well, I've only ever been to Belfast once, so I'd like to back there, that ok with you Gee?"

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun."

"So I'd need your passports and you'll be booked on" again it was the blonde one to speak.

"Oh sorry we kinda came here with a spur of the moment thought. You don't suppose there's anyway to get around that, do you?"

Finally the brown haired girl spoke, "Of course Frank, anything, it's not like you could do anything_ wrong_." She smiled it had a slightly evil twinge to it and somehow she was able to remind me of a vampire.

"So how would you say we could get to Belfast?"

"Well… one you could give us your autographs?" and she brought a sheet up to the countertop, "then lets say we exchange hugs, then money and then we shall escort you onto the plane so you won't have to bother with security plus your plane is leaving in ten minutes."

OK so when she breathes she can really get her own way, because Frank was already signing paper for both girls!

Then the blonde one says to me "Hey Gerard, I'm Hannah, umm could you sign this for me?" and of course I did and signed it in my customary way.

"Yeah Gee, could you sign mine? And by the way I'm Katie."

Once everything was signed they put two "closed" signs up on their desks and came around to the same side as me and Frank. Hannah took Frank by the hand and Katie took me by the hand and headed us towards Gate 13. Now I should mention that Katie has a very firm grip and gave me the impression that she wasn't gonna let go in a hurry.

They took us past security, through the terminal and just to the point were we would board the plane. Katie let go of my hand which might be purple by the way she was gripping it and she reach up on her toes to hug me and of course I hugged her back. And then she kissed me on the cheek! As she let go I saw Hannah had done the same to Frank and the told us our seat number were 25C and 15A so we were so deathly far on the plane but we were escaping.

This is gonna be a long flight! But it's the only way to survive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok may I apologize for me missing the fact that I wasn't staying in the same tense so I'll work on it, and hopefully I'll get better in time. Read and review please, xoxo.**

**Frank's POV**

Ok so I decided to take the seat further down the back of the plane, seat 25C. When I got to my row there were these two fat, wrinkly old women, who were chatting so loudly about knitting. Fuck this is gonna be a long flight. I'm gonna be using the ear-plugs that are supplied well they better be or I'm actually gonna strangle these people.

I wonder who's beside Gerard. I really hope it's not anyone like these nutters! Oh please let him have a nice relaxing flight so that at least he can try forgetting what's happened so far today.

Oh how I wish I could be sitting beside him to feel his warm comforting hand on my leg with his voice trickling into my ear and throughout my whole body. Letting the joy that he gives me be emanated from my heart. Oh crap stay down little man, as I thought about Gerard I was in the beginnings of a very hard problem.

Why haven't we left the runway yet? Jeez how fucking long does it take? Then an announcement came out through the speakers.

"Thank you for being so patient with us we had a few delays with the authorities but now we can get under way."

Just remember to breathe Katie and Hannah have got you off the hook, I'm gonna have to thank them somehow.

"Anyway with that cleared up, I'm Lindsey and I will be in charge of your cabin today. Your other air crew are Alex, Kitty, Katie and Oli, our captain for today's flight it Jimmy Euringer. We are here to ensure you have a pleasant and safe journey. Our destination will be Belfast City Airport in Northern Ireland. Please pay attention to the following safety video."

Right so we're safe and going so Belfast. Everything should be good there I hope, to my knowledge they don't have any stupid laws like _that_ of our home. We have to leave home to find happiness and I really loved New Jersey, I've spent my whole life there, all my friends, my memories but I love Gerard to sacrifice all that.

The planed wheeled slowly onto the runway and when we were lined up, the captain hit the throttle and we were hurtling towards the sky but it also strangely felt like destiny. The roars of the engine came out loud and clear drowning out the old knitting women and if I'm not mistaken is one crying. Sorry for being cruel but they tortured me so I was laughing a little on the inside at least I didn't do it in their faces.

**Gerard's POV**

At least we're off the ground and getting away from this place we can live in peace and not worry about how much noise we make. The guy beside me through up his arms like a one-man Mexican wave to his son who had to be like five-ish and I nearly screamed at his to keep his arms down because this guys probably hadn't had a shower in years! He absolutely stunk of BO; I mean really, _soap and water!_

I'm not gonna be able to make the next seven hours maybe I could ask for a clothes peg to put on my nose? They couldn't deny me that I has to be one of my human rights, I need to breathe don't I? Oh my God the kid is now screaming that it wants to go potty, fuck you need to teach yourself and your kid a lot of lessons, number one: how to use soap efficiently, two: go before you leave to the bathroom and three: shut the hell up! I don' ask for much and I get even less than I ordered. Well once we get on the plane I'll give Frankie a night he won't wanna forget in a hurry. Haha think happy thoughts and time should fly but don't show how happy you are until we are over international waters.

"Once we approach ten thousand feet we will start our beverage service. Please remain seated until the captain turns off the seat belt sign."

That air hostess sounds like a nice person but her accents not really American, it's a weird mixture; it has a tiny hint of American pronunciation but two other elements to it which I haven't heard before.

"Hello this is your captain speaking and let me tell you, I'm the mastermind, I'm leaving you all behind! We are approaching seven thousand feet so you will be able to drink and eat your fill of those really shitty pretzels."

"Uh um may I apologize for the captain's little language slip, the pretzels aren't that bad, just don't think whilst you eat them."

Aw poor thing it sounds like from the tone of her voice she's had to patch up a lot of the captain's little language slips, maybe next time she could just be like excuse the French he just got back from there! I really am getting desperate; Frank would have been able to humour me in this situation. Like I swear to God that child is disgusting, it's just finished a boogie feast I mean how gross can you get and so-called father should be educating him on the does and don'ts of air travel.

Then at the announcement "we have reach ten thousand feet, our beverage service will commence, you may also use the restrooms aboard the craft," the kid and his father rushed to take of their seat belts to race to the bathroom, come on it's not like it's gonna run away or anything, but then again if it could it probably would.

Then I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I bring my head up because I feel the sudden relief that Frank is by my side now but when I actually see where I'm looking I see that it isn't Frank at all but a teenage girl who had a pen in one quivering hand and a notebook in the other.

"H-h-hi, um I'm Sammy, I totally love you comic books, and you're like a total inspiration for me, so uh I was wondering could I get your autograph?"

"Yeah sure, I'm glad there are people out there who enjoy some of the things I think up in my head," and as I was saying this I took the pen and paper to sign my customary 'Xoxo g.' "OK so there you go"

"Thank you soooo much! Oh and it's really hard not to like what comes out of your head." So with that she smiles and leaves me in peace, I closed my eyes to see if I could give my head some peace.

"Ah lil Gee baby has to go take a lil nap pity it isn't with me." I feel myself smile a huge spastic grin as I hear Frank's voice whispered in my ear from the seat beside me.

"So you made it down then, I thought I was gonna be alone forever," and I gave him my puppy dog expression.

"Well I had an idea, meet me at the bathrooms when the line has cleared trust me I'll make this flight a heck of a lot more enjoyable," so Frank was giving me a smile that could lure me into a lion's den and into the very depths of Hell, he had my heart and I had no intentions of taking it back ever. Because I'm pretty sure we've more or less traded his heart for mine and this effect was irreversible, like we have been chemically bonded together, fussed to make one person, inseparable for eternity.


	12. Chapter 12

**Frank's POV**

I got up from my seat beside Gerard as this fat, smelly, middle-aged idiot had came beck from the toilet looking like he owned the place, I hate people like that.

"I'll see ya soon," and I tried to give him a smile and I had to try really hard not to gag.

"See ya."

Just wait until the queue goes down, all will be fine, then one of the women decided to attempt speaking to me.

"So love, where are you from? Are you travelling alone?"

"Um, New Jersey and no I'm not, my uh _friend_ but our tickets had us split up."

"Aw you poor thing, is it another young man or are you taking a little _girl_ friend that you're taking on a little holiday?"

"He's another guy; we're just going to check out the sites. We just thought it would be a good time to go." Well not really another guy, he's my man and I love him 'til the day I die he will forever be what my heart beats for.

Oh great the queues shrinking, but not fast enough I need to be with my Gerard, oh hurry up and pee you idiots! I hope someone doesn't need to take a crap in there now that could ruin a moment.

When there was only one man left standing, shifting from leg to leg, I decided to get up to the bathroom, as I walked past his seat I allowed my hand brush over his shoulder. It's time!

It's a good thing the in-flight movie had already started; it would mean we would attract less attention. After a few seconds Gerard was standing behind me and when he was close enough for no-one to see, he gave me a light spank on the bottom.

Ha, Gerard you little rascal, I could help but smile from ear to ear. At last he's out, and it's gonna give me some 'Gee-time.' Oh maybe I should mention that little phrase to him see what he thinks.

**Gerard's POV**

The guy who just came out of the restroom was one of those stuck up business men with a black suit and a tie, he gave me and Frank a look that was almost like he was looking down on us. Fuckers like that really piss me off; I mean who did he think he was?

"Yo, see something funny do we?" Frank asked with a sort of gangster swagger to him and the business man was no longer looking down on us he was looking at the floor with a defeated expression, ha that'll teach him.

Frank went in quickly and I waited like five seconds and looked around trying to act as if I was waiting for the restroom to be vacated and the when no-one was paying attention I snuck in and locked the door behind us. It was cramped but far better than being apart ever could be.

Frank backed me into the sink and pressed his lips firmly on mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck. Then it was back to the basics, he was commanding entrance by running his tongue back and forth over my lower lip. Again I allowed him in so our tongues could dance around in our mouths.

This time I thought it would only be fair if I could pay my little Frankie baby. Bringing my hands from behind his neck to the top of his skinny jeans, where I undid the button. Then I broke our kiss to get down on my knees so I could take down his zipper with my teeth. I lowered his trousers then his boxers with my hands, so that his now terribly hard member was left open for me to get to work. But I thought I could use this little opportunity to do a tiny little bit of teasing, so I got back up on my feet and started kissing along his collarbones, then vertically down this perfectly chiselled chest, swirled my longue around his navel and onto the fun part. I gladly took all of him in my mouth; I began to build up a steady backwards and forth rhythm. I could hear him lightly groan up his breathe. Ha this journey wasn't gonna be so bad after all! My backward and forward motions got faster and faster, although I didn't noticed until he screamed that his groans had been increasing in volume.

"Shit Frank, pull up your trousers fast!"

"Um guys, is everything ok in there, would you please come out. Now."

"Oh Gerard I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. You're just too good!"

I got up from the ground and once Frank had secured his skinnies I open the door and the head of cabin Lindsey was there waiting for us. She had one hand behind her back so that the cabin couldn't see whatever she had, and then she slipped it to Frank.

"Right boys, aw, it looks like some people were just enjoying a bit of _Playboy_, hand it over and we'll have no more talk about it on this flight." Then she looked at this well built man with cuffs in his hands, he had a leather jacket on and dark jeans, his eyes were intensely glaring at me and Frank as if he was trying to dissect us to see what we were underneath. "Don't worry detective, no gays here so you can go back to your seat and rest yourself," she gave him the typical air hostess smile that seemed to just about reassure him. Now I understood why she handed that to Frank, she had just saved our skins.

"Thanks, but why on earth does an air hostess has a stock of _Playboys_?" Frank was able to compose himself first.

"Well shall we just say I don't always agree with the law and your welcome, and Katie told me you guys just got on here without your passports and had just made a snap decision to come to Belfast, so I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay when you get off, do you?"

"No we don't, I guess I hadn't thought _that_ far ahead."

"It's ok, I have an idea for your accommodation and how you're gonna get through customs," and at that moment Katie arrived but I wondered where the blonde one, um, Hannah that's it, but as if she read my mind Lindsey said, "Hannah's sorry she couldn't make it on this flight she had to go to London but she'll be in Belfast later coming in on another flight from London."

"Oh, uh, right." I tried to smile and when she said Hannah Frank's hand went to his cheek where I presumed she had kissed him.

Then Katie said quickly with a huge grin on her face, "So Lindsey and I thought you guys could stay with us in our apartment, and…and we managed to borrow some pilots uniforms, like the spares that they keep just in case anything happens to them."

"Katie, breathe. So when we announce we announce the doors are open you wait over to the right side of the pilot's door and we'll get you into costume and sneak you through 'cause no-one ever checks the pilots."

"Ah, thanks you guys, we are really gonna have to repay you."

"Yeah, we owe you one." Frank added in.

"Ok go back to your seats so it doesn't look suspicious, and we have to start the dinner service. All the meals really stink worse than usual, I bet Jimmy's gonna have something to say about them."


	13. Chapter 13

**Gerard's POV**

I wonder what Captain Jimmy's gonna say and I'm wondering how they're worse than usual because I know plane food is always bad so how can it get any worse? I'm just slightly nervous, but this Jimmy bloke seems to have a good enough sense of humour I think.

Then Katie came down to my seat to ask me what I wanted to eat, "Hey, chicken and mushroom sauce or pasta bolognaise?"

"Um… chicken I think." And she gave me a look that kind of reminded me of the saying 'your funeral' and why does it make this Jimmy guy spring to mind?

"Good luck!" and so she moved on down the line. Maybe I should just pick around it.

"Hello ladies, gentlemen…oh and _children,_" and as this man with hugely spiky hair said 'children, he bent down to the level of the kid beside me and gave him a wild smile that had him crying into the fat of his father, this must be Jimmy.

So I started taking the lid off my meal picking up the fork to plunge it into the white, mushroom sauce which was oddly very thick. "Yeah, I wouldn't eat that, I got a little carried away shall we say." And there he was beside me with this wild grin.

The fat guy beside me somehow managed to get some fries which had to be better than what I got! When he pulled out a terribly long fry, "haha it looks like Little Jimmy!" and his hand shot down to grab his downstairs package. Then he started skipping down the aisle. Seriously he did! I nearly choked on one of the grapes which I figured well rather hoped were safe.

**Frank's POV**

I saw Lindsey coming down the aisle with her food trolley and she looked mortified as this crazy dude had this neon pink belt with what must been the whole of Big Birds ass feathers came running down the aisle. When she finally got to me she whispered "don't let Jimmy see your banana."

And she handed me a tray without asking me what I wanted but it had a little note on it saying, "_We knew you were a vegetarian, so we took the liberty of trying to find something things that would be suitable."_ Aw that is so sweet! But I'm sorta freaked about what she meant about my banana?!

Right lets try working this out. Big Bird Man must be Jimmy, what a minute, isn't he supposed to be flying this plane! Then Jimmy was right at my ear "Chill, Steve's got the wheel, he hasn't crashed since like last Tuesday in Mexico but we got away with saying it was bad weather, oh and by the way _nice_ banana, hope it's hard enough" and as if he thought what he said was totally innocent went back to skipping down the aisle like a corrupted child!

Then over the intercom I heard our co-pilot speak, "hey bitches, Jimmy get your ass back here and show me what you do when you hit the big red button that you had a sign saying do not touch?"

"Fuck not more nose diving! FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS FUCKERS ITS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A RIDE" and I swear he was clapping his hand with glee!

Everyone was heeding the advice given and the monitors on the seats which had the calming map with all the useless information but then there was a dramatic change in the altitude it keep dropping and we were doing a nose dive. Not good doesn't quite cover it, I think the old lady beside me has shit herself 'cause things don't smell like a basket of roses!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey people sorry I haven't updated this in ages**** the culprit being school, tons of work and exams! But I think I needed time to think where I wanted to take this without getting to silly although I think I've turned this almost into a parody of a Frerard. Anyways enjoy xoxo.**

**Gerard's POV**

Ok I think my heart stopped for a while and now that Jimmy's got the plane level again I just gotta restart it. However there was one funny sight, the fat kid beside me couldn't get his seatbelt on fast enough before the whole nose diving incident and his face ended up in my pasta. I know it sounds totally evil but I could help but laugh a little.

I wonder how my little Frankie faired during that, he should be ok because Frank's tough. I'm just slightly worried about those old ladies. Then staggering down the aisle was Frank.

"I think I need a cigarette and something very strong!"

"Shit, I think we'd all need that! That's something I never thought I'd have to live through!"

"I was checking the monitors and we got just two hours left on this thing," and his smile was so happy I could tell he couldn't wait for us to be free to do what we wanted, "so you better catch some Z's 'cause once we get off here…" he moved his eyebrows and left the sentence hanging so suggestively.

"OH! Of course Mr. Iero! Sweet dreams."

"No I think I'll just breathe here for a while and see if Katie has anything strong."

"What you guys bitching about me?"

"Hey Katie, do you have anything super strong to drink?"

"Sure thing, follow moi!" So both of them walked off into the kitchen section.

------------------Time Lapse----------------------

"Yo people it's your Captain speakin' how're all ya bitches doin'? We're gonna be landing in about ten minutes so fasten those things round those waists and were comin' down!"

Oh My God! THANK YOU! We made it we're free, and as Frank said to I managed to get some sleep but not a lot I was far too excited. Now just the problem of dressing up was left for us to tackle.

**Frank's POV**

Touch down! Ok now it's time to play dress up.

Lindsey was working hard to get the dump ass tourists of the plane. Then she came to me and took my hand, steering me down the aisle, then I could see Gerard. Lindsey then took Gerard's hand from Katie who had been stroking it with a very pretty smile on her face, and then she placed my hand in Gerard's. Both girls left us as if to have a moment to reacquaint ourselves. And we definitely used that opportunity to the max!

"I've missed you so much, how long has it been? Months or even years?" Gerard said dramatically.

"Well looks like, hmm… eight hours." I chuckled into his tight embrace. Then we went into a kissing fest and I'm not gonna lie to you, it was magical!

He kept whispering in my ear, "we're free" however all good things have to come to an end but I was gonna make sure this end was temporary!

"Well, boys here's how we're gonna play this, Gerard - Gee-man, are gonna wear Steve's uniform and don't worry we have some padding for you so your pants don't fall down and Frankie-boy you're gonna be wearing mine."

All seemed well; Gerard and I were getting changed in the cockpit of the plane and damn that Jimmy dude is one skinny fucker! The tight situation wasn't helped by the beautiful view of Gerard's ass. I could feel my lower have yearning for him, in all honesty my whole being was yearning for Gerard to be close to him forever. If I could be granted that I would be the happiest man the universe would ever see.

"Hey Frank, does my butt look big in this?" Gerard laughed as he fixed his padding.

So I went over with my hands outstretched and I moved my hand along his ass, and then whispered in his ear, "still as sexy as ever, my sexy lil' man whore."

Then he spun around to face me, taking my face in his hands he lent down slightly to kiss me. It contained so much emotion for both of us and although it felt like time had stopped for us it wasn't enough.

Once we got out of the cockpit I think both Gerard and I had heart attacks from the sight that his us like a slap in the face… Jimmy and Steve dressed as women!

**I hope you enjoyed sorry again that it took me so long to get back to this but since its summer I should get to write more and I was thinking of finishing this story soon. So I guess we'll just see how it goes. ****R&R xoxo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey, sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long, I sort of fell out of love when it came to writing this, so I'm going to give it a second chance to see how it goes. Xoxo**

**Frank's POV**

Jimmy and Steve let me tell you they didn't make the prettiest ladies on the planet, quite the opposite! Steve wore this huge, pink dress with floral print all over and on top of his head there was a blonde wig and a large straw sunhat! I'm also pretty sure that he was wearing a big padded bra underneath the dress but worst of all at the bottom of his large, manly and hairy legs were bright yellow flip-flops. I think I was actually embarrassed for him.

Although if you thought Steve was bad, Jimmy was inevitably worse, he even cried out to us for attention.

"Look! I've given myself a boob job!" he told us this piece of information as his hands cupped his own 'boobs'.

He wore these fluorescent pink high-heeled stilettos, a yellow mini-skirt and a sparkly black top that you could wear to a nightclub. I nearly threw up at his skinny and hairy legs. They were just so unbelievably unattractive!

"Do you think I should have waxed my lil' pins Frankie baby?" Jimmy asked, as soon as he caught my stare, in a poor imitation of a lady's voice.

"No…no you look…uh gorgeous Jimmy…" I stammered and I could feel my cheeks burn.

"You're too kind Captain," he replied in the high squeaky voice, "but the name's not Jimmy it's Jane and this is my lil' lady friend Susan," he smiled mischievously. 

"Now handsome," Steve – I mean Susan – said to Gerard, "do you want to show me the way out…?"

Gerard's blush on his cheeks went insanely red I nearly laughed, especially when "Susan" linked arms with poor Gee. Then Jimmy – I'm sorry _Jane_ – linked arms with me and said, "I'm not into commitment I'm more of a one night stand sorta girl…" then I was dragged along by my cross-dressing companion as the two airhostesses tried to suppress their giggles.

I could feel all the stares of the day on my back as we walked up to the customs desks, Jane even reduced one child to tears by some of the remarks that she made to the people we passed.

Once we got past all the security and out to the section of the airport where the relatives would greet their loved ones; 'Jane' and 'Susan' left us, then we were handed two bags of normal clothes by Katie. So Gerard and I went to the bathrooms for yet another quick change, it was like we were in some strange play.

When we met up with the girls again they were dressed as civilians, but not one of us spoke we just nodded to each other in acknowledgement. Gerard and I followed the girls to a small, black car; according to what I could read on the back of it, it was a ford fiesta. Gerard and I got into the back, Katie rode shotgun and Lindsey was going to be our driver.

She started the car and then the stereo turned on which Lindsey was quite quick to turn off. However she wasn't quick enough because I instantly knew the CD that was in her car, it was my band's album. So it seems like we do have really great fans, so I could now comprehend some of the reasoning behind the girls helping us.

"Thank you for buying the CD" I smiled and I could see Lindsey smile back in her rear view mirror.

"No problem, it's really good by the way." she said sounding a bit more nervous.

"So where are we going now?" Gerard asked, I hadn't actually thought of this factor.

"Well we thought you could stay with us for a bit, since you don't really have that much money…" Katie replied with her warm smile that made me realise, we've made it!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry again for the huge gap, but this is going to be the last chapter of this story! It takes place a year after chapter 15 takes place when Gerard and Frank have settled into their new lives. Thank you for your patience xoxo.**

**Gerard's POV**

So Frank and I have been living in Belfast for about a year now and so much has changed. We saved up the money to move out of the apartment shared by Katie, Lindsey _and _Hannah, since there wasn't enough room for the five of us in there. However before we moved out there were weekends when we had the place to ourselves, when the girls were away working, and let me tell you, it was amazing! I could bore you with the details but I think I'd like to save it for the bedroom.

Since our arrival we joined up with a few human rights marches and _finally_ they overturned that law against homosexuality. So now everyone is free to love who they want, just the way it should be. In a few months we'll be moving to New York, so that Frank can get back into the studio with his band and so that I could get back into comics.

But the biggest news of all: WE'RE ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED!

The End.

**Thank you for making it to the end! I think at some point I may rewrite this story or at least fix the typos because some sections are a bit dodgy. Xoxo**


End file.
